World of Istranar
by Ribab
Summary: Istra, the enternal queen of Istranar is in trouble. Crysor, the evil-magician-mastermind-emperor, has summoned the Crysores to take out the Dragons, the last hope of Istranar. How will this world be saved?


_**On earth...**_

"Sophia, come to the table and eat!" Isabelle interrupted.

"But I'm reading Mom!" Sophia replied.

The mom replied to that comment with "You Have 5 Seconds!"

Sophia is a beautiful 13 year old girl with a pretty face. She has long dark Blonde hair a little past her shoulders and cute brown eyes that sit there blinking at the center of her face. Her perfect nose extrudes down the middle of her head between her extraordinary cute cheeks. When she smiles with that nice set of lips, it could make just about anybody smile back unless it's her brothers, they're used to it.

She was so into this book called 'Istranar' and she just started. She read 2 other books that day but she finished those already and now she just pulled a book off the shelf that was in the basement of the house that seemed like it has been there for a long time.

Dinner was ready ten minutes ago and Sophia smells the scent of a huge dinner. Apples, Fruitcakes, Bread sticks, Fish, Chicken, and much more, a whole dinner! With no food for 6 hours she was ready to eat.

At the dinner table there was Sophia's mom, Isabelle, she was an awesome mom and just by the look of it, you can see that she had been working hard keeping the family running.

"I'm coming!" Sophia told the rest of the family. The food tasted great! There was plenty to eat and enough for tomorrow's dinner.

--

In another world the dragons are having a meeting just like the book of Istranarr said…

"We shall have the girl as one of us!" Gorablash said.

Trentonor argued, "What if she turns against us!"

"We can hear the whispers of Istra herself, the chosen Dragon Princess is chosen and the soul is picked so of course she wouldn't turn on us!" Gorblash replied.

"I'm sure it will be fine for this girl to join us, it's just that she will need the proper guidance, that's all." Ecroponte said smiling. "I'm sure she will enjoy this new world, we will give her a proper tour in her sleep.

On a rough grassy cliff the three dragons stood there arguing with a forest behind them and a river below. The land of the dragons was not to far off to the southwest but these 3 leaders decided that they needed privacy to discuss this Dragon Princess joining from another world. The dragons would have gladly picked an Elf over a Human but Istra has spoken, Elves are trusted by everyone except the Crysors which would kill anyone that is against Crysor.

In fact, behind a rock close to the edge of the clearing by the dragon meeting was a Crysor watching and listening to every single word that they were saying…

Trentonor noticed the sound of a rock and went in the general direction that he heard the rock. The Crysore seemed to have noticed that Trentonor noticed the rock that the Crysore kicked and took off running. The chase was on.

The Crysore had an ogre head and 2 little slits for a nose. With the dark shadowy blue color of it's skin, the Crysore could almost blend in with any shadow. It had short clawed fingers and T-Rex like Dinosaur feet. Although Crysores look relatively skinny, the muscles on those arms looked pretty brutal. The Crysore's legs also looked big and buff. The head had a big Moe-hock like blade extruding from the top of it's head.

"There's a Crysore! Get him before he tells the news of what he had heard!" Trentonor Shouted.

The group of Dragons was fast but the Crysore has great agility and stealth abilities. The Dragons were chasing the Crysore when he jumped right into the trees and started to travel among the branches. The dragons couldn't fly in a straight line through the trees.

Trentonor flew high, a few yards above the trees, to try and scout the area for the Crysore. It was no use, the Crysore was definitely out of sight by now, probably a mile away.

"We better get on with those dreams we are going to give the Dragon Princess, I believe that her name is Sophia." Ecroponte said under anguish because Crysor is going to hear the news of our final resistance. "I can't believe that that Crysore actually got away from the grasps of a dragon! Especially Trentonor, he's the best dragon in Istranarr!"

--

After Dinner Sophia was reading. There was plenty of other stuff that Sophia could of done like playing a game of Chess, playing on the computer, washing the dishes, but Sophia loved reading and that just proves more about what she is, she's one smart girl with lots of information in her head.

"Kids, its bedtime!" Sophia heard Mom call from about 2 rooms away.

The book Sophia was reading was an interesting fantasy book where her grandmother was the artist. Her brother, Lucas, thought the book was interesting just because of all the art that their grandmother made. Their grandmother is a famous artist locally but she doesn't have many fans around the globe, this is probably because their grandmother isn't one of those artists like De Vinci. The art was just amazing according to Lucas. Sophia liked the art but the most interesting parts were what she could imagine with the words.

Going to bed isn't really as bad as you would have thought, Sophia would just switch the nightlight on and read. She's not going to be reading tonight though, Sophia was tired…

As Sophia went to bed, she didn't seem tired, but when she laid her head down, she went right to sleep! As Sophia went to sleep she was instantly caught in a dream…

--

_"There, in the Portalbed, we have successfully teleported her through dreams!" Trentonor explained._

_Ecroponte was offended. "So… you really think that WE did it?"_

_Trentonor didn't like Ecroponte's attitude but he respected Ecroponte since he's the eldest of the three, "Sorry, I just thought that since we all contributed our energy, that it was us that did it."_

_"I could of done it without you but you couldn't of done it without me, let's see, doesn't that make me the one who did the spell?" Ecroponte is a spell-weaver dragon and has special abilities that they inherited that other dragons don't._

_In the Portal-bed, Sophia was all cuddled up in the blankets, trying to find an unnoticeable way to slip under it. Just as Sophia was at the edge of the other end of the bed, Gorablash decided to enter the situation, so he said, "How are you doing Sophia?"_

_"Ahhhh!" was Sophia's reply. She nearly bonked her head on the hardwood floor falling too far past her plan's destination._

_Gorablash decided to make a introduction, "I am Gorablash, that blue dragon with purple wings over there is Ecroponte and he is the one who summoned you, and that big Dragon that's Green is Trentonor. We are the three mighty leaders of the Dragons of Istranarr._

_Sophia decided to take her chances and speak up, "So, you're from that book I was reading?"_

_"That wasn't a book, that was a first introduction to our world, and that book isn't important right now. What is important is that your our last hope and the only way that is possible right now for you to travel to this world is what our world's most famous engineer made, and is in possession of Captain Markspear, a charming man. Remember Sophia… you are this world's only hope…"_

--

Sophia thought that it was just a weird dream but guess what? She woke up at 4 in the morning when no one was awake and do you want to know what's even weirder? Some flying ship just went right up to her window and it was only enough noise for Lee to wake up.

Lee thought it was just too weird for him to check it out by himself so he shook his brother as hard as he could until Lucas finally woke up.

"What's that noise? And why did you wake me up?" Lucas said quietly because it's in the middle of the night.

"I didn't want to check it out without you." Lee Replied.

The noise seemed to be coming from Sophia's door according to Lucas. "Follow me, we'll check this out." Lucas made a gesture to keep their heads low and mouths shut as they went out into the hall to Sophia's room.


End file.
